


The Fallen Angel

by AvengersNewB



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Tony knows this angel. He doesn't believe in angels but he believes in this peaceful sleepy being. He has given him hope in the most desperate times and kept him calm in his most insane periods.





	The Fallen Angel

In an icy cold morning Steve Rogers is found half frozen in the streets of New York and is rushed to the Avengers tower to be examined by the extraterrestrial scientist Tony Stark.

Tony comes to his lab and finds Steve lying on a table. He is wounded and bruised and his wings are bloody and broken. Tony, cursing the stupid SHEILD agents for not realizing the criticality of this creature's condition, calls Bruce Banner and Helen Chu and transfers the creature to the medical bay.

His blood shows ethereal elements not recognizable with Tony's various examinations so he extends his research to mythological studies and in the ancient book of angels and daemons he finds a drawing of the wounded frozen being, currently asleep in the medical bay.

The myth names him Steven Grant Rogers. He is a protector angel that falls in love with a human being and angels are not supposed to fall in love so he gets expelled from heaven and descends to earth to find his beloved. The rest of the story is unwritten.

When Tony goes back to the medical bay, Steve is asleep, his wings already healed, spread gloriously on his side.

Tony stands next to him and traces his finger on his cheek, on the spot where there was a bruise the day before.

Tony does not believe in angels.

All his life he has studied outlander creatures and he has never seen any scientific proof of existence of heaven. But now looking at this beautiful, innocent face, he recognizes him.

He has seen him, numerous times in his dreams. He has seen him when he was a kid and had to cry himself to sleep. He has seen him when he was lonely and away from home. He has seen him on his graduation night with his parents away on a business trip, when he locked himself up in his room and drank till he passed out. He has seen him the first night he became an avenger when he was jolting with excitement but finally carried on to go to sleep.

He knows this angel. He doesn't believe in angels but he believes in this peaceful sleepy being. He has given him hope in the most desperate times and kept him calm in his most insane periods.

So he bends down and kisses the angel's lips with haste, breaks away and stands back.

He is still brushing his finger on the angels's cheek when he opens his eyes.

He looks at Tony, smiles and holds out his hand to touch Tony's lips.

"Anthony," he whispers.

"I knew I'd open my eyes to your beautiful face."

Inspired by [this](https://flavorfulevening.tumblr.com/post/186879432701/a-writing-prompt).


End file.
